From 1916 up-to-date are several inventions aiming to prevent the head and torso to hit the windshield, steering wheel, dashboard, etc., at collision. Since lately the cars are made with collapsible steering wheel shaft, this problem is lessened. Since I myself am not an engineer but a retired surgeon, I see this problem from different viewpoints. Observing skull fractures, abdominal internal deadly injuries, I searched what are those caused by. All of the devices having short comings besides benefits. In many of the quoted inventions, at times the material strength, resilience, speediness and proper anchoring is only vaguely mentioned, like "leather, woven material, net, etc.". I was spending quite alot of time in selecting the proper material and the proper mounting possibilities, and to make it simple. Some of the inventions described before me, cost more practically than a used car, and so complicated that at times I was thinking, this is only in blue print, and no prototype exists at all. As myself, I did not make any blueprint, but tried different materials and the way of applications, with "hit and miss and try again" method. Finally the prototype is in my car mounted and is working well, and so simple, that I made it in my own garage, buying parts in local stores, for minimal amount of money. I describe--with drawing, but it could be altered by manyfacturers, for instance, using tempered steel or using different switches, but I still describe mine as it is and giving reasons why is what. But first, I want to pinpoint the disadvantages of the former, or presently used methods.
The air bag, or different interpositions having at least one common disadvantage, namely, at collision, the air bag, material, screen, net, etc., in order to protect the occupant from hitting the windshield, racing against the occupants head from the opposite direction. That makes an impact itself. For instance, the air bag cannot even be tested, for tear or wear, or it is a puzzle that the pressure bottle will work or not, due to leakage, etc. The air bag can malfunction even without collision, inflates when the car is in high speed, obstructing the sight--and causes accident itself. It is a major and expensive repair to reinstall the device.
To my invention Fiala's idea, U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,432, is the closest, in his description, vaguely mentioning about ten or seventeen valves, cylinders, feelers, complicated oil tubing. Those are evidently custom made. More accessories, more potential malfunctions. The head protector is not even determined where to anchor or how to frame it. If you are using it for head, torso and leg, his clamp down device in the most critical moments you are unable to use properly the throttle or brakes due to the restraint. It activates through oil tubing. The oil pressure speed is about the speed of the sound, but the electric trigger will fire with the speed of light in my simple combination.
My head protective device can be used with the presently used seat belt, but because so many injuries are caused by the narrowness and rigidness of the seat belt, that is why I recommend some improvement of the seat belt. Since I gave up the second framed nylon sheet in my first registered application, as for exchange, I would recommend the modified seat belt instead.
The present seat belt injuries are, exploding bowels, kidney, spleen ruptures, collar bone fracture, serious neck injuries, at times fatal. In one case in Pittsburgh, a car was rolling over, and the driver's neck was entangled with the seat belt, and hung him. The insurance company tried unsuccessfully to prove that it was a suicide.
My recommendation is small, but essential modification would be as follows:
As a physician I know if the seat belt would be wide--eight (8) inches, as commonly used as abdominal support, or rib belt, and would be made from the same elastic (maybe doubled) material then it would not cause the above described seat belt injuries.
The elastic seat belt material should be retracted by the presently used roller system, with the difference that it should be in perpendicular position, affixed to the car frame, next to the seat, and by railing could be raised and lowered to the desired height. The roller should be stopped with a fixed stopper, when the desired length is reached and then buckled in with the same buckle as in use now.
Since with the "Roller Stopper" you can have the seat belt comfortably loose--one (1) to two (2) inches away from the abdomen, it would not interfere with the driving, but still would give maximal protection.